secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
And Your Enemies Closer
Episode Information Episode Number: 35. US Airdate: January 23rd, 2010. Summary Doyle and Van Rook travel to Drew's home temple to tell her about the cryptid that Argost stole. Drew tells Doyle thats where they where when they lost their parents. While this goes on Doc, Komodo, Zak, and Fiskerton strike a deal with the Secret Scientists about stopping a revolving beast, in Beeman's lab. They make the terms and help stop the creature. Eventually, Zak must use the Neural Parasite that Argost gave him. He puts it on Fiskerton and captures the monster. But, Komodo sniffs it out and Argost tell Zak he must come with him. Zak accepts. He is later knocked out by Argost and is flown to a secret island wrapped up in Munya's Silk. Drew show Doyle the spot where they were separated, Doyle then tells Drew that it was a cryptid that destroyed the family, not a storm. Drew is furious, about the monks not telling her. They then tell her, the Yeti destroyed them. They then take her to it's empty lair. They discover, trinkets and items that it took. Along, with a revelation. Argost's masks cast, meaning Argost is the lengendary master of the mountain, The Yeti. While at the island, Argost takes out the Smoke Mirror and revels everything. He tells Zak how he found out about the mirror when he snuck into the airship in Australia, how he stole the Flute of Gildemesh, and that he is a cryptid. He the releases Zak Monday from the Mirror, and traps him. He then uses Devonian Annelids and the Flute of Gildemesh to steal Zak Monday's power. He then destroys the Mirror and the Flute. Zak and Argost go into a battle, using Munya as the weapon. Controlling him with their power, Argost wins. Luckily, Tsu'l Kalu, Doc, Komodo, and Fiskerton rescue him. But, Argost and Munya escape. Zak then tells everyone that Argost has the power to control a cryptid army. Appearances Main characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Van Rook *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *V.V. Argost Supporting Cast *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Miranda Grey *Arthur Beeman *Talu Mizuki *Paul Cheechoo *Dr. David Bara Villians *V.V. Argost *Munya *Zak Monday (dies) Cryptids *Kur (A.K.A. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Ornithocheirus *Revolving Beast *Zak Monday (Anti-Kur) (dies) *V.V. Argost (Yeti/new anti-Kur) Locations *Dr. Beeman's Lab Vehicles *Airship *Argost's Warship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *Dr. Grey's Matter Transporter *The Fang *Cryptipedia Trivia *We learn that V.V. Argost is the reason why Drew and Doyle lost their parents in the Himalayas. *Zak Monday gets killed in this episode. *Doc, the Secret Scientists, and Komodo find out about Zak's secret deal with Argost. *We learn that Argost is actually a cryptid, a yeti. *Tsul'Kalu returns in this episode to find Zak. *The Monday Family appear again in the episode, in the images of when Argost searches through the Saturday's Computer. *This is the first episode that shows three death causes. Zak Monday's and Drew and Doyle's parents.by argost Notes *Zak Monday makes his Season 2 debut. *This is Zak Monday third and final appearance in the series. *Zak's secret with Argost is expossed in this episode, yet his family still loves him. *This Tsul'Kalu's 2nd appearance in the series. *When Argost is draining Zak Mondays powers his hair changes to Zaks hair *Before Tsul Kalu comes, Zak's powers turn from orange to white. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes